


Sammy, let me go..

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness





	Sammy, let me go..

Sammy, let me go.  
There's so many words left to say and so many things I must tell you, but Sammy it's to late.  
Let me go, so i finally can stop hurting you.  
Sammy forget me.  
Sammy stop looking.  
I am gone and I am never coming back.  
Sam, let me take the pain away.  
Sam forget everything I said.  
Sam forget what I was to you and what you was to me.  
Sammy, let me go.  
Please Sammy.  
Let. Me. Go.


End file.
